Patronicum de la rominitia
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Clarissa and Sam meet again as adults and finally become a couple.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Clarissa Explains It All.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends RetroSlutX, Kelly Martins, EgoBitchnumber1, Jessica Bunny and Kortney FoxAss 002 of London.**

* * *

**Patronicum de la rominitia**

**Clarissa Rose Darling is now 25 years old, but she's still a virgin.**

**These days she live in LA and works in a Goth bar.**

**She look a lot different than she did as a teen.**

**Her hair is now dyed black all the time and she has big D-cup boobs and wear clothes that make her look like a very badass sexy motorcycle-slut.**

Right now it's in the middle of the day and Clarissa sleep in her black vintage 60s sportscar that currently is parked outside the bar Clarissa work in.

The name of the bar is 'Black Fucking Fire'.

The reason Clarissa is sleeping now at daytime is that she usually work nights so she is not awake during the day very often anymore.

"Damn! Shit...so sexy. I can do that. To suck dick is awesome..." mumbles Clarissa in her sleep, seemingly having a very nice sex-dream.

She smile.

"Yeah! Sure, fuck me. Cum in my pussy." says Clarissa, still sleeping.

Clarissa no longer have any friends and she also no longer keep in touch with her parents or her brother.

She's not met Sam Anders since she was 19 and has no idea where he is now.

"Woman! You cannot sleep here." says a dark deep male voice.

The voice is very serious.

Clarissa open her eyes and sees a manly male police officer who look very angry.

"Sorry, sir..." mumbles Clarissa, being still half-asleep.

"Let's see some ID, woman." says the police officer.

"Here ya go." says Clarissa as she pullout her driver's license.

"Okay, your name's...holy shit...Clarissa Darling? I didn't recognize you." says the police officer, his face now switching from anger to a friendly smile.

"Do I know you...?" says Clarissa confused.

"At one point in time you and I were really good friends. It's me...Sam Anders." says the police officer.

Clarissa look into his eyes and then she smile, hug him and says "Holy crap! Oh my goodness, it is you!"

She's happy to meet Sam again.

He look so different that she didn't know who he is at first, but in his eyes she can still see the guy who was her best friend.

"I guess I can't blame you for not seeing that it's me. I've changed a lot and so have you, obviously. For old times' sake I won't write you a ticket, Clarissa. And it is sure good to meet you again." says Sam.

"Thanks. I'm happy to see you as well. Cool that you're a cop now." says Clarissa.

"Mom suggested it and she was right. I enjoy my job. Honestly I wouldn't have it any other way." says Sam.

"Okay. I've missed you." says Clarissa. "Remember the last time we met...?"

"Yeah, of course. How can I ever forget...? It was the night at your house before you moved away to go to college. You wanted to tell me something that seemed kinda important, but we ended up not getting to whatever it was and we simply smiled, shook hands and then went our separate ways. You to Emma Somersen College and I, after mom's advice, to Fort Crowshire Police Academy. Please tell me what you wanted to talk about back then." says Sam.

"That's really not of any fuckin' importance anymore." says Clarissa with a casual laugh.

"Perhaps so, but I'd still like to know, even if it's just for nostalgic reasons." says Sam. "Don't feel shy about telling me."

"Alright then. At the time, you and I had been 'just friends' for years, but I had started to feel more than friendship for you. I wanted to have sex with you, but didn't tell you 'cause it hit me that a long distance relationship probably wouldn't work very good so I kept my dang mouth shut about the whole thing and next day I took a bus to Emma Somersen College and began a new chapter in life." says Clarissa.

"I had feelings for you as well, but I didn't think you wanted me so I never flirted with you or any of the sort and decided to be cool with being your friend. Or as cool as my younger self could ever be, ya know." says Sam.

"I happen to still, despite what my outfit suggests, be a virgin. Let's head to my little apartment so you can bang my pussy with all the manly power you now hold in your adult body." says Clarissa.

"Sounds like a good idea." says Sam.

15 minutes later, in Clarissa's small apartment.

"Not much, but it is my home. Smells, yes. Small, yes. It is still my home though." says Clarissa.

"Don't take this the wrong way here, why do you dress the way you do?" says Sam.

"Because I like it and it fit in at work. I have a job in the bar you found me outside." says Clarissa.

"I thought you wanted to become a journalist." says Sam.

"That didn't work out. In my senior college year I fucked up and I never got my degree." says Clarissa.

"Oh, too bad. You had tons of potential. I thought you could've gotten hired by any of the major newspapers in the US." says Sam.

"Maybe if I hadn't been so stupid in my senior year that would happened." says Clarissa.

Clarissa takes off almost all her clothes, leaving only her red latex bra on.

"Right to the point as always huh?" says Sam as he takes off his his uniform, leaving only his black leather tank top on.

"Guess so..." says Clarissa with a sexy smile.

She smile in joy when she sees how big and manly Sam's dick is.

And he smile too when he sees how pink and wet Clarissa's pussy is.

"Looks like a very sexy pussy there between your legs." says Sam.

"Thanks. Your dick's handsome." says Clarissa.

"Okay." says Sam.

Clarissa lean back on the bed, Sam goes on top of her, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

It's clear that Sam has had sex several times before because he fuck with skill and confidence.

To be fucked feels wonderful and erotic for Clarissa. She is happy.

"Holy shit, you're damn fuckable!" moans Sam, being just as happy and horny as Clarissa clearly is.

"Mmmm! Thanks!" moans Clarissa.

"Does it feel good for you?" moans Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Clarissa.

"It's great for me too!" moans Sam.

"Sexy!" moans Clarissa.

"Woman, you're damn fuckable!" moans Sam in a deep manly voice.

"Mmm, soooooooo sexy!" moans Clarissa in her best porno-voice.

"Indeed, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Bang me, man!" moans Clarissa.

Sam fuck harder and both he and Clarissa think it feels amazing.

"Fuck, your pussy is so soft and warm!" moans Sam.

"Thanks! And your dick's stiff and firm!" moans Clarissa.

"Alright, Clarissa!" moans Sam.

"Mmmm, Sam! Drill my pussy!" moans Clarissa.

"I bet this is what you wanted back in the day!" moans Sam.

"Yeah, true!" moans Clarissa.

"Now you're getting it and more!" moans Sam.

"Mmmm, thanks so much!" moans Clarissa, all horny.

52 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Sam as he cum in Clarissa's pussy.

"Mmmm, soooooo sexy!" moans Clarissa as she get a very nice orgasm.

Sam gives Clarissa a kiss.

"You seemed to enjoy the fucking." says Sam.

"I did and I guess you did too." says Clarissa.

"True. It was very good." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

Sam's dick goes soft and slip out from Clarissa's pussy.

"Oh, you've had enough for now. So have I, man." says Clarissa.

"It was awesome." says Sam.

"Me think so too." says Clarissa.

Clarissa gives Sam a kiss.

"Here ya go." says Clarissa as she give her phone number to Sam.

2 weeks later.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Clarissa who is in bed, wearing her white satin jammies and finger-fucking her own sexy pussy.

It feels good for her.

"Sam was so awesome. I hope he wanna fuck me again sometime." says Clarissa.

Her pussy is very wet. An orgasm is building up inside her body.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Clarissa.

2 minutes later.

"Ohhhh, yes!" moans Clarissa with sexual pleasure as she get a big sweet orgasm.

4 hours later.

Sam stop by Clarissa's apartment.

"Hi, Sam. Wanna fuck me?" says Clarissa, all sexy and slutty.

"I'd like to, but I don't have the time right now. I just wanted to give you this." says Sam as he hands Clarissa a big box.

"Aww. Thanks." says Clarissa with a cute smile.

"No problem, girl." says Sam.

Sam smile and then leave.

Clarissa open the box and inside is a custom-made electric guitar. It is black with a maple fretboard, 3 golden mini humbuckers, a white Bigsby B70 tremolo, gold Grover tuners with pearl buttons and a red pickguard.

"Wow! So cool. Awesome guitar." says a happy Clarissa.

She plug it into her old amp and play some stuff.

"Very good sound." says Clarissa.

She hang it on the wall next to her old worn red electric guitar.

"Time to masturbate." says Clarissa.

Her face has a sweet smile on it as Clarissa she pull off her sweatpants and panties.

"Let's see what to watch..." says Clarissa as she search through her box of random VHS porn tapes.

She finds one titled 'La Grande Italia Porno III'.

Clarissa put the tape into the VCR, grab the remote and press play.

The porn starts.

On the screen, an arabic girl is being fucked in the ass by an old guy from Germany.

"Damn! Sexy..." moans Clarissa, masturbating.

She is very horny.

"Mmmm!" moans Clarissa.

50 minutes later.

"Oh, fuck!" moans Clarissa as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Clarissa is surprised by a letter from her mom.

It says "Clarissa, why haven't we heard from you in years? Your father and I miss you. Love from your mom."

"Didn't think they still care." says Clarissa.

She thought her parents had forgotten about her.

Clarissa write a response that says "Hi, mom. I wasn't aware of the fact you and dad still remember me. Sorry for not keeping in contact."

The next day she sends the response letter to her parents.

After doing so, Clarissa drink some beer.

On this day, Clarissa wear a tight pink t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

"Viva la asshole." says Clarissa as she squeeze out a big fart.

Clarissa giggle at her own perverted farting.

2 days later.

Sam and Clarissa have sex in Clarissa's bed.

"Holy shit, babe!" moans Sam, fucking Clarissa's sweet pussy.

"Mmm, yes! Soooo sexy!" moans Clarissa.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Sam in a deep manly voice.

"Yay!" moans Clarissa in a cute childish tone.

"You're damn fuckable!" moans Sam.

"Thanks! You're very macho!" moans Clarissa.

"I'm glad you enjoy that, baby!" moans Sam, fucking harder.

"Mmmm, soooo awesome!" moans a very horny Clarissa.

Sam is very horny too.

Clarissa's boobs move to the rythm of the sexy fucking. Her pussy is vert wet and warm and Sam's dick is hard and strong.

"It feels so good to have a strong man bangin' my pussy!" moans Clarissa.

"Thanks, baby!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Sam as he cum in Clarissa's pussy.

"Mmmm, amazing!" moans Clarissa as she get her best orgasm so far in her life.

The next day.

Clarissa masturbate in the shower.

"Damn, sexy!" moans Clarissa as she play with her own boobs.

She look very slutty as the water touch her smooth perfect spotless skin.

Water also float through her long hair.

If people saw her now they'd think she's very sex-crazy.

"Pussy!" moans Clarissa as she finger-fuck her sexy pussy with passion.

An orgasm is not far away.

4 minutes later.

"Oh my fuck!" moans Clarissa as she get an orgasm.

When she's done in the shower, Clarissa put on clean fresh clothes and then drink some tea.

She also eat a vego burger.

"I wonder what Sam's doin' right now." says Clarissa.

Clarissa love Sam and she hope that he love her too.

He does.

4 days later.

Clarissa once again sleep in her car outside the bar as she often does.

"Mmmm! Sexy. Fuck me, it feels so good. Yeah! Bnag my pussy." moans Clarissa in her sleep, clearly having a sex dream of some sort.

She wear her slutty motorcycle outfit, just like she usually does in public on a normal day.

"Such a big dick you have. Put it deep inside my cute pussy. Fuck me so much, man! Yes! Sexy. I promise that I love this so much." moans Clarissa in her sleep.

2 hours later, she wake up, having to piss.

She get out from the car, walk behind the corner of the bar, roll up her short black skirt and piss onto the street.

"Golden juice!" moans Clarissa, being almost horny, as the piss stream out from her sexy pussy. "Damn!"

Once she is done pissing and all, Clarissa return to her car and goes back to sleep.

2 hours later, she wake up again and drive home.

As soon as she get home, Clarissa takes off her clothes and then run to the bathroom to shit.

20 minutes later, she put on new fresh make up and she also put on clean clothes.

She decides to wear a white bra, red panties, brown leather chaps and black boots.

"I'm a slut." says a happy Clarissa.

The next day.

Clarissa and Sam have sex on Clarissa's bed.

"Oh, yes!" moans Sam, fucking Clarissa in the pussy.

Sam fuck hard and Clarissa love it.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Clarissa.

"Your pussy is damn wet and sexy!" moans Sam.

"Thanks!" moans Clarissa.

"Anytime, baby!" moans Sam.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Clarissa.

"Damn nice boobs you have!" moans Sam as he grab Clarissa's boobs.

"Yeah!" moans Clarissa.

"Holy shit, you're erotic an fuckable!" moans Sam.

"I love you!" moans Clarissa.

Sam fuck faster and Clarissa enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm, bang me!" moans Clarissa.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Yay!" moans Clarissa.

2 hours later.

"Fucking crap, yes!" moans Sam as he cum in Clarissa's pussy.

"Holy shit, soooo sexy!" moans Clarissa, getting her best orgasm ever.

Sam's load of cum ends up making Clarissa pregnant. She and Sam fall in love, get married and they raise their sweet daughter Clarissa Junior together.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note 2: Great thanks to the awesome Penny Adelmo for giving me the idea for this story as well as the name of the bar that Clarissa work in. Penny, you're awesome.**


End file.
